Remembering the Past
by Narnian Nights
Summary: When the others die in a train wreck, what will become of poor Susan Pevensie.


**Dislcaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: If you haven't read The Last Battle you might not understand this story. But, I always wondered what happened to Susan after the Last Battle. I thought it was so sad that she has to go through life without everyone. So I made my version of what happens to Susan. Set about a week after the wreck. Susan's POV. Enjoy!**

Remembering the Past

"How could this happen" I asked myself "how in the world could this happen?"

My cousin, my friends, my parents, and my siblings... were gone! I was alone. No one in the world to lean on!

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO _ME_!" I screamed.

I was in the car on the way home from the funeral. It was just so hard to grasp that everyone I loved was gone. Especially my three siblings.

Peter, he was my protector, _our _protector. He never failed to make sure the danger was on _his _shoulders. Handsome smart, and so many other things. My friends flirted with him. That always made my blood boil because I knew he didn't like it but I ignored it anyway. Why did I shun him away?

And Edmund, he was so wise for someone his age. He was a handsome young man with a full life ahead of him. All of my friends flirted with him as well which I pretended not to see. And I knew that hurt him. But beside that he always knew what I was thinking, when I was hurting, and he would do what he could to make me feel better. Why did I shun him away as well?

And Lucy, oh dear Lord, Lucy, so young, so beautiful, so smart, and so sure of herself. She could protect herself, though accepted help from Peter when needed, accepted comfort from Edmund when she needed or he offered(and he offered it quit often), she also let them fight away guys for her. She wasn't into boys like me. She could care less about any other boy than Peter and Edmund. My friends always made fun of her. Even in front of her face. But I pretended not to hear it. They would call her weird, crazy, and even _ugly_. My sister was none of these things. No where near it! Sometimes she'd run off crying. And Peter and Edmund would always go comfort her. And she even tried to make me feel better even when she didn't. Why did I also shun her away?

My siblings were near perfect and I didn't realize that. How?

Why did this happen to my siblings? My family? My friends? Why _me_?

And that place they all talked about, Narnia. That's what led them to their death.

And Aslan, and as they said, here Jesus. He's the one who took them from me.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE THEM FROM ME!" I screamed tears streaming down my face.

_"Because they were ready Child"_ I heard someone say.

I knew that voice. Shouldn't there have been a My in front of Child. There was something missing. And that voice brought back vivid memories. Ones of Whitch's, castles, princes, battles, and so many other things.

And I remembered. Narnia was real. Everything they said was right. I was Queen Susan the Gentle. Why, no, _how _could I forget that? And Aslan. Dear Aslan! How could I forget Him? That's when I knew, I had to get my life straight. I needed Jesus. I needed Aslan. If only I could remember that prayer. I had heard Lucy recite it, then Edmund, then Peter, all three of them crying of joy, and all in the comfort of Peter's room one night. They said they had found Aslan in this world.

I couldn't drive like this, I knew, so I pulled over. Then I remembered the words.

So I said it tears streaming down my face and as I finished a peaceful presence filling the car. But there was still something slightly missing.

"And Aslan, concider me Your Child again. Concider me Your Queen again. I remember, I believe, I love You, I _NEED _You!" I said tears still streaming freely down my face. Then the gap was filled. I knew things were right again. I knew things would be fine until I rejoined my siblings in heaven someday.

I pulled myself together and restarted the car. I looked and there was nothing coming so I pulled out. I drove to the next intersection and the light was red so I stopped. But then it turned green so I lightly pressed the excelerater. And then something hit me. I didn't have time to even gasp. Whoever it was had been going extreemly to fast and hit me head on. I felt pain surge through my body. I was gasping for breath. I was fighting for every breath I took.

_"Do not fight My Child"_ a voice said.

"What" I asked.

_"Surrender"_ the voice said again.

So I surrendered to the pain, the hard breathing, and soon found it drifting away.

"Where am I" I asked out loud.

I was in a meadow of some kind. I also noticed I was in the first Narnia dress I had ever worn. The comfortable green fabric rubbed lightly against my skin and I welcomed it. I seemed younger. I felt younger. I also felt no pain.

Then I heard laughter. 3 people laughing acctually. I walked to where I heard it coming from. And what I saw astonished me. It was Peter, Edmund, and Lucy playing in the field. They were dancing around. They looked 15, 12, and 10 again. As I seemed 14 again. And they were wearing the same Narnian clothes that they wore on our first trip to Narnia. Just as I was. They looked even more like their old selves than ever before.

"Welcome My Child" I heard from behind me.

I looked around to see Aslan. I immediately rushed up to him and put my arms around his neck and pushed my face into his mane. I heard him purring.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied calmly "but do not fear My Child."

"I don't Aslan. Not anymore." I replied.

"I have business elsewhere. Run. Join your siblings." he said.

"Do they know I'm here?" I asked.

"No. But you can fix that problem can't you?" he asked.

"Oh yes" I said feeling my smile widen.

Then he dissapeared. I turned my attention back to my siblings. They had moved to a thicket of trees.

I snuck into the forest unnoticed. They were panting.

"I miss Susan" Lucy said getting a sorrowful look on her face.

"Me too" Edmund replied sorrow coming to his face as well.

"We can only hope she comes around" Peter said.

"I already have" I said stepping out.

"SUSAN!" Lucy yelled jumping up and grabbing me. I hadn't felt her embrace in years. Even though she had only died a week ago I hadn't hugged her in... years!

"Oh sorry" she said stepping back "I broke the rule."

I grabbed her again. "There are no more rules" I said.

"Well, in that case..." Edmund said grabbing me. He knocked me over so Lucy, Edmund and I were one big heap.

"Peter" I said looking up somewhat nervous. He had a look that meant he was thinking.

"This means your dead?" he asked nervously.

"Yes" I replied.

"Did you get Aslan back?" he asked.

"And I gained one more" I replied.

"Oh?" he said confused.

"Jesus!" I replied.

"Oh!" he exclaimed.

Then he joined in the heap. After about an hour or so of running around and getting reaquainted(as I said before they may have been dead a week but it had been years since we had last done anything together) we were wore out. We could have gone on but somehow we stopped.

"If you don't mind my asking how did you die?" Edmund asked. Leave it to Ed to ask that.

"I got hit by an oncoming car. They were going to fast and they hit my side. At least I think they did. It was hard to tell." I replied "And get this it was RIGHT after I asked..."

"Stop. I don't want to know anymore" Lucy said "but if your about to say what I think you are, that was a close call."

"Yes. TO close" Peter said.

"But we're back together now, and that's all that matters." Edmund said.

"Yes! The Magnificent, The Gentle, The Just, and The Valiant, together again!" I replied!

And they were. And this time it would last forever.


End file.
